I Want My Baby Back
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Quinn after graduation tried to get Beth back from Shelby. She regrets giving her up in the first place. What will happen when she confronts Shelby about this? What will happen when they take it to court? Will Quinn get full custody of her daughter or never be able to see her again?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Graduation_

_Quinn's POV_

I sit next to Puck at graduation. As someone reads their speech which I don't care about, she continues her conversation with Puck.

"Look, I know you had a thing for Shelby, but think of Beth. She needs us"

"I just don't think it's a good idea"

"What's not a good idea?"

"You taking Beth away from Shelby"

"Why? She's my perfect thing. She's all I have left. I shouldn't have ever given her up"

"You made that choice, Quinn. I didn't tell you to give her away" I stare to him deadly and say.

"I'm gonna fight for Beth back" He looks at me.

"Shelby doesn't want you around Beth. Not after what you were trying to do to her"

"I was trying to get Beth back. Ever since I saw that picture of you and Beth, I've cried over her. I've image what it would be like if I kept her"

"You would have dropped out of school in the first three months with her"

"Either way, we wouldn't ever be together"

"Now please be enjoying a inspirational speech by Miss. Quinn Fabray" Mr. Figgins says, and a spot light finds me. I take a breathe and go up on stage. I stand at the podium and begin.

"Everyone has their bad days and good days. Sometimes we make mistake. I can remember one I've made. Sometimes it makes life harder, but knowing someone's always looking out for you helps a lot. I faced to many thing most teenager should never face. I have to life with the choices I make. All of you are either going to college or not. Make life count. Go to Paris, Rome or Spain. Go study in a different country. Make you life count. Thank you" everyone claps as I get off the stage back to my seat.

"And now the graduating class" We all stand and throw our hats in the air. We did it. We graduated high school. Now I can focus on getting Beth back.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think about Quinn's idea on getting Beth back?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - She needs me_

I see the door open and Shelby looks at me as I say.

"Hi Shelby"

"What are you doing here?"

"I really wanna be in Beth's life. It took me a while to straighten everything out"

"You lost your chance, Quinn with the decisions you made"

"I am sorry I did that stuff"

"I don't want you around Beth"

"She needs me in her life"

"She doesn't need you in her life. Now I you should leave" she closes the door, but I stop it and open it. Shelby looks at me as I say.

"She needs me. I'm her mom"

"Quinn your her mother. Not her mom"

"This isn't over. I'm gonna fight for Beth back"

"What are you saying, Quinn?"

"I'm taking this to court"

"Are you serious?"

"Ya, and I'm gonna get full custody of her"

"I don't think you will"

"Watch me" and I leave storming away.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Who Should Get Custody?

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But I could use your help. Who should get custody of Beth after court?

Quinn

**or **

Shelby


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - _Court_

Quinn's POV

"All raise for Judge Julie." I stand up with my lawyer and glance over to Shelby with Beth and her lawyer. What mother can't get a babysitter?

"Thank you" the Judge says at the stand, "Please sit" We all sit, "So the manger at hand is the custody of Beth Concoran? Three years ago" She looks at me, "Mrs. Fabray, are you ready to give your side of this argument?"

"Yes, your honor" I stand back up and glance over to Shelby. I sigh and turn my attention back to the judge as she says.

"Why do you want custody of Beth?" I answer in so many ways.

"She's my daughter for starters. I have none, but her. I lost everything this year. I was really mess, but I straighten myself out so I could be part of her life. I want my baby's life, but Shelby forbidden me from seeing her"

"Did you make an agreement when she was adopted?"

"No. It was closed adoption. I didn't know who adopted her until Shelby showed up at my school wanting me and Beth's father to be part of Beth's life. Then I want to be, and she won't let me" The judge turns to Shelby.

"Mrs. Concoran, please sit" she does, "Did you want Quinn to be part of Beth's life?"

"Yes, but you don't know the whole story"

"Tell me the whole story then" Shelby nods and begins.

"I told Quinn and Beth's father that I want them to get to know her. I had them babysit Beth one time, and Quinn put things around my apartment. Things that made me look like a unfit mother. After that, I told Quinn I didn't want her around Beth anymore"

"And what about the father?"

"He came clean about what Quinn did. He's still allowed to see Beth on my term. Meaning he has to have me a head's up before coming to see her."

"Has he come recently?"

"No" I step in and say.

"It's because Shelby was sleeping with him" everyone looks in my direction, "When she was his teacher" the judge looks back to Shelby.

"Mrs, Concoran, is this true?" she sighs.

"Yes, but I ended it before it became serious"

"OK, then" the judge says looking down at her papers, "Is there anything either of you want to say before the final decision" Shelby and I glance at each other, then I say.

"I regret giving her up in the first place. I miss her everyday. Please, I need her in my life. I'm your mother."

"Oh please" I hear Shelby. I look at her, "Why don't you tell her the really reason you want custody?"

"That is the truth! I miss my baby"

"Quinn?" I heard the judge says, "Is there anything else you want to add?" I shake my head no, "Shelby?" she looks at the judge.

"Yes. I lost my chance on raising my own daughter. Raising Beth is my second chance on a family"

"OK" the judge says, "We'll meet back up tomorrow, and I'll have a decision made"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. What do you think? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Custody

Quinn's POV

I walk into the court room and glance at Shelby as I take a seat. I know I'm going to get custody of Beth. She's my perfect little thing. If I could do everything over, I would definitely have kept her.

"All raise for Judge Julie" the guard says. Everyone seats and she comes into the court room.

"Thank you. Please sit." she says as she sits down at the stand. We all sit as she continues, " In the case between Shelby Concoran and Quinn Fabray for custody of Beth Concoran, I've come to a decision." I smile happily. Beth is mine, "I've decided Shelby Concoran should get full custody of Beth Concoran." My mouth drops.

"What! That's not fair! Beth's my daughter!" I shout at the judge. She can't let Shelby take Beth from me AGAIN.

"Mrs. Fabray, I'm sorry. My decision is final." I look over at Shelby, then back at the judge as she continues, "She's also putting a restraining order on you. By court law you can't go within 100 feet of Beth or Shelby. If you do, you will be arrested." I stare at Judge Julie. I can't believe Shelby would do this to me. She's ruining my life, "That's all. Case closed." I still stare at her as she gets up from her desk and leaves the court room.

"Quinn?" I heard my lawyer say. I turn at her, "I'm so sorry."

"You and me both." I grab my jacket, glance at Shelby with Beth in her arms, and leave the court room. I turn and storm down the hall. Shelby might have gotten custody of my daughter for now, but she hasn't seen the last of me.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review. **

**Sequel or no sequel.**


	6. Sequel

Sequel to this story is posted. It's called "Beth Back"


End file.
